5.14 Die Variable
„'The Variable'“ ist die 14. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost und die 100. der gesamten Serie. Daniels Vergangenheit wird gelüftet. Außerdem versucht er, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Inhalt Rückblende Ein junger Daniel Faraday spielt Zuhause Klavier. Plötzlich erscheint seine Mutter, Eloise Hawking, und beobachtet ihn, während er spielt. Daniel fragt nach ihrer Meinung der Musik, und sie antwortet darauf, dass es wunderschön sei. Aber sie tadelt ihn, dass er seine Zeit mit Musik verschwenden würde. Sie behauptet, dass er einen eher der Wissenschaft zugeneigt sei, den er voll und ganz der Wissenschaft widmen müsse. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es ihr Job sei, ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, und dass es keine Zeit mehr für Ablenkungen gäbe. Daniel erwidert, dass er Zeit finden kann, aber seine Mutter ist nicht einverstanden und klappt den Deckel vom Klavier herunter. .]] Einige Jahre später macht Daniel seinen Abschluss als Doktor an der Oxford University. Als er mit Theresa Spencer aus dem College herauskommt, treffen die beiden Eloise, die mit Daniel alleine am Abend essen gehen möchte.. Theresa verwirrt, aber einverstanden, trotz Daniels Proteste, sodass er und Eloise in ein Restaurant gehen. Daniel ist gekränkt, weil Eloise so grob zu Theresa war, obwohl sie Daniels Freundin ist. Eloise erzählt ihm, dass er keine Zeit für Frauen habe, und dass er sich vollständig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren müsse. Daniel erwähnt, dass er der jüngste Doktor sei, der je auf Oxford seinen Abschluss machte, und dass er ein Forschungs-Stipendium von Charles Widmore bekommen habe. Eloise bekehrt sich, sie entschuldigt sich bei Daniel und erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht hier ist um mit ihm zu streiten. Eloise steht auf um zu gehen, aber vorher gibt sie Daniel ein verpacktes Geschenk. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, öffnet Daniel es. Es ist ein, in Leder gebundenes, Tagebuch. Im Jahr 2004 schaut Daniel einen Bericht über das Wrack von Oceanic Flug 815, das durch die Christiane I entdeckt wurde. Er beginnt zu weinen, und als seine Pflegerin ihn fragt, warum er weint, antwortet er, dass er es nicht wisse. Im nächsten Moment steht jemand vor der Tür. Es ist Charles Widmore, der wissen will, warum Daniel traurig ist, und Daniel antwortet, dass es einfach eine traurige Situation ist. Widmore antwortet, dass die Passagiere nicht tot seien, denn er habe das falsche Wrack dort versenkt. Er erzählt dies Daniel, weil er sich am nächsten Tag eh nicht mehr dran erinnern könne. Widmore bietet Daniel auch einen Job auf der Kahana an, und er soll auf die Insel fahren, die, wie er behauptet, Daniels psychische Probleme heilen wird. Als Daniel bemerkt, wie ähnlich er und Eloise klingen, antwortet Widmore, dass er und Eloise „alte Freunde“ sind. Kurze Zeit später spielt Daniel wieder auf dem Klavier, als er Besuch von seiner Mutter bekommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ein Job angeboten bekommen habe. Daniel bejaht, sagt jedoch auch, dass er aufgrund seiner psychischen Situation nicht in der Lage sei, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Eloise überredet Daniel schließlich, da sie stolz auf ihn sein würde. Letztendlich stimmt er auch zu. Auf der Insel (1977) Daniel kommt mit der Galaga auf der Insel an und wird von Miles begrüßt. Daniel erzählt Miles, dass er zurückgekommen sei, weil er in Ann Arbor eine Entdeckung gemacht habe; Er hat ein Foto gesehen, worauf die neuen Rekruten Jack, Kate und Hurley zu sehen sind, die zurück auf die Insel kamen. Er verlangt, zu Jacks Haus gefahren zu werden, Miles willigt ein. Als sie in Jacks Haus angekommen sind, stellt Daniel hektisch Fragen, wie er zurück auf die Insel kam. Jack erzählt von einem Flugzeug und sagt, dass Daniels Mutter ihn überredet habe, in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Daniel fragt Jack, ob Eloise über Schicksal gesprochen habe, und Jack bestätigt es. Daniel erzählt Jack, dass seine Mutter sich geirrt habe, und dass Jack nicht hierher gehöre, unabhängig davon, ob auf der Insel oder in der DHARMA Initiative im Jahr 1977. Miles erklärt sich damit einverstanden, Daniels Bitte, ihn zur Orchidee zu fahren, um ein „Auftrag“ auszuführen, und hinterlässt einen wissbegierigen Jack. Jack klopft an Sawyers Tür, um ihn zu informieren, dass Daniel zurück auf die Insel kam, und dass er zur Orchidee gegangen sei. Sawyer erwidert, dass er zu beschäftigt sei, um zu helfen. Juliet überzeugt Sawyer jedoch, Jack einzuweihen. Dieser erzählt schließlich vom im Schrank eingesperrten Phil, und den Umständen seiner Gefangennahme und ihrem Versuch, Ben zu retten. Daniel und Miles sind an der Orchideen-Station, um die Ankunft von Pierre Chang abzuwarten. Daniel lässt Miles allein im Jeep, um Chang und Eric zu folgen; drinnen belauscht er die Diskussion, über die Gefahr durch das weiterbohren in den Felsen (und die potenziell gefährliche Energie freizulegen). Daniel wendet sich an Chang, der sich erinnert, dass Daniel vor drei Jahren mit „LaFleur“ angekommen war. Er erklärt, dass es notwendig sei, die Insel zu evakuieren, da eine massive magnetische Energie durch die Bauarbeiten freigesetzt werde. Als Chang skeptisch reagiert und betont, dass die Energie jetzt eingedämmt sei, steigt er in den Aufzug, in dem Daniel ihm erklärt, dass in sechs Stunden ein katastrophaler Unfall in der Schwan-Station auftreten werde. Auf Changs Frage, was Daniel dazu qualifiziere solch eine Vorhersage zu äußern, antwortet Daniel, dass er „aus der Zukunft“ komme. Daniel folgt Chang aus der Orchidee, wo Chang ihm vorwirft, dass er auf seine Kosten ein wenig Spaß gehabt habe, indem er Bemerkungen über Zeitreisen äußerte. Daniel zeigt Chang, in gutem Glauben, Aufzeichnungen aus seinem Tagebuch als Beweismittel, aber er wird von Miles unterbrochen, der versucht sich einzumischen. Daniel erfasst die Gelegenheit und erzählt, dass Miles Changs Sohn sei. Miles bestreitet dies jedoch. Chang sagt zu Daniel: „Bitte bleiben Sie mir vom Leib“ und fährt mit seinem DHARMA-Van davon. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, und Hurley treffen sich in Sawyer und Juliets Haus, um ihre Möglichkeiten zu diskutieren. Laut Sawyer müssen sie entweder mit dem U-Boot von der Insel, bevor sie gefangen genommen werden, oder sie gehen in den Dschungel und „starten wieder von vorne“. Jin weigert sich zu gehen, solange es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass er wieder zu Sun kommt und Hurley bekräftigt ihn, da er auch bleiben will. Bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen können, werden sie durch die Ankunft von Miles und Daniel unterbrochen. Daniel fragt, wo er die Feindseligen finden kann und erklärt, dass seine Mutter unter ihnen ist, und darüber hinaus, dass sie ihre einzige Hoffnung ist von der Insel zu kommen. Sawyer weigert sich Daniel zu unterstützen, aber Jack bittet Kate, dass sie Daniel zu dem Camp der Feindseligen bringen soll. Juliet liefert den Code für den Sonarzaun und macht das Argument, dass Kate Daniel begleiten soll, und dass es für sie „sowieso vorbei“ ist. Sawyer behauptet, dass Jack einen Riesenfehler macht, und dass er, Jin, Hurley und Juliet am Strand treffen wird, wenn ihr Plan nicht aufgeht. Auf dem Weg zum Fuhrpark diskutieren Kate und Jack, wie sie an die Waffen herankommen und Daniel erzählt ihnen, dass sie weiter gehen sollen. Er würde später nachkommen. Dann geht Daniel zu Charlotte, die auf einer Schaukel in der Nähe sitzt und Süßigkeiten isst. Sie erzählt Daniel, dass sie keine Schokolade vor dem Abendessen essen darf und Daniel verspricht, nichts zu verraten. Er erzählt ihr tränenreich, dass sie und ihre Mutter die Insel mit Dr. Chang verlassen müssten. Er erklärt, dass er versucht habe, diese Unterhaltung zu vermeiden. Jedoch will er sein Möglichstes tun, Charlotte zu retten. Als Jack, Kate und Daniel sich im Fuhrpark bewaffnen, werden sie von Radzinsky und zwei anderen DHARMA-Mitarbeitern unterbrochen. Als Radzinsky die Waffen sieht, reagiert er skeptisch und ein ein Feuergefecht beginnt. Daniel wird von einer Kugel am Hals gestreift und Radzinsky wird in den Arm geschossen. Auf dem Weg zum Jeep schießt Jack auf einen Benzin-Tank, und die drei können entkommen. Radzinsky lässt Alarm geben. Bei der Ankunft am Sonarzaun behandelt Jack Daniels Verwundung am Hals, während Kate den Code eingibt, den Juliet ihr sagte. Daniel erinnert Jack, dass 1977 „ihre Gegenwart“ sei, und dass die jederzeit sterben könnten. Unabhängig davon, ob sie im Jahre 2007 leben. Inzwischen packen Juliet und Sawyer ihre Sachen, um zurück an den Strand zu gehen, als sie den Alarm hören. Radzinsky und seine Mitarbeiter stürmen in Sawyers Haus und informieren ihn über die Situation, aber sie finden schnell den gefesselt und geknebelten Phil. Er zwingt Sawyer und Juliet auf den Boden zu knien. Als Jack, Daniel und Kate am Bach Rast machen, fordert Jack, dass Daniel seine Absichten erklärt. Daniel offenbart sein Wissen über die bevorstehende Katastrophe, die durch eine massive freigegebene Energie bei der Schwan-Station verursacht werden wird. Um diesem Vorfall entgegen zu wirken, wird die DHARMA Initiative ein Gebäude errichten, dass sie später als „die Luke“ kennen werden. Dann wird es notwendig sein, alle 108 Minuten einen Knopf zu drücken, um die Energie im Zaum zu halten. Eines Tages wird Desmond dies verpassen und es führt zum Absturz von Flug 815. Daniel erzählt Jack und Kate, dass er sein Leben lang relativistische Physik studiert habe, und dass ihm klar geworden sei, dass er sich stets nur auf die Konstanten konzentriert habe, und dass er dabei die „Variablen“ vergessen habe. Jedoch spielen auch die persönlichen Entscheidungen der Menschen eine wichtige Rolle. Dann enthüllt Daniel seine Absicht, dass er das Problem nur lösen könne, indem er die Wasserstoffbombe detonieren lässt und die Katastrophe in Kauf nimmt, sodass Oceanic 815 in Los Angeles landet und die Wissenschaftler nie auf die Insel geschickt werden. Jack, Daniel und Kate kommen unentdeckt im Camp der Feinde an, wo Daniel zwei Warnschüsse abschießt. Er verlangt mit Ellie zu sprechen, jedoch taucht Richard Alpert auf. Dieser erzählt, dass Eloise nicht da sei. Daniel fragt Richard mit vorgehaltener Waffe, wo die Bombe vergraben sei. Als Richard versucht normal mit ihm zu sprechen, wird Daniel von Eloise Hawking angeschossen. Blutend erzählt Daniel Eloise ungläubig, dass sie von Anfang an gewusst hätte, was mit Daniel auf der Insel passieren würde. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug erzählt er, dass er Ellies Sohn sei. Los Angeles (2008) Nachdem Desmond von Ben angeschossen wurde, wird er ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo eine Operation an ihm vorgenommen wird. Eine verzweifelte Penny läuft mit ihrem Sohn Charlie mit. Sie wird angesprochen von Eloise Hawking, die sich über Charlie informiert. Eloise offenbart, dass sie Desmond kennt, und dass ihr Sohn daran Schuld sei, dass Desmond angeschossen wurde. Penny fragt, ob Ben Eloises Sohn sei, aber sie erwidert darauf, dass ihr Sohn Daniel sei. Eloise entschuldigt sich für die Taten ihres Sohnes. Penny fragt Eloise, ob Desmond das überstehen wird, aber sie ist nicht in der Lage dies zu beantworten, was ihr sehr zu schaffen macht. Bald darauf kommt die Krankenschwester und sagt, dass Desmond im Aufwachraum liege. Die Operation war erfolgreich. Penny geht zu Desmond, der sie an sein Versprechen erinnert, sie nie wieder verlassen würde. Eloise geht. Als sie das Krankenhaus verlässt, wird sie von Charles Widmore angesprochen, der fragt wie Desmonds Zustand ist. Sie antwortet, dass es Desmond gut gehe, und dass auch seine Tochter im Krankenhaus sei. Widmore bemerkt, dass er seine Beziehung zu Penny opfern musste. Eloise erwidert darauf wütend, dass Widmore nichts von opfern verstehe. Sie musste schließlich ihren eigenen Sohn zur Insel schicken. Widmore entgegnet, dass Daniel auch sein Sohn sei. Eloise ohrfeigt Widmore und geht. Wissenswertes Titel * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „''Die Variable''“. ** Eine Variable ist in der Mathematik ein unbekannter Parameter, der verschiedene Werte annehmen kann und somit variabel ist. Das Gegenteil ist eine Konstante, die immer fest. ** Bei Lost erklärt Daniel Faraday die Problematik von Zeitsprüngen anhand von Variablen und Konstanten, als Desmond ihn 1996 in Oxford aufsucht: }} Allgemeines * Daniel wears a jumpsuit with the name of "Joe" and job description of "Constructor". * When Daniel and Eloise were having lunch at Kashmir Curry restaurant after his graduation, the music played at the restaurant is pretty much identical to the music of the promotional videos featured on Ajira Airways' website. * This episode was billed by ABC as the 100th episode of Lost. In the United States, 100 episodes is generally considered a significant milestone for a series, as it is usually the point at which it becomes viable for syndication. There are exceptions to the 100-episode rule however, and Lost was one—it had begun its first-run syndication in September 2008 on the American cable channels Sci Fi and G4. ** Lost has had several two-hour season finales, but due to the nature of syndicated programming (airing fixed-length installments), the television industry considers an episode in this context to be one hour. ** The original broadcast date of the episode, April 29, 2009, was coincidentally United States president Barack Obama's 100th day in office. ABC aired Obama's press conference for the event immediately preceding the episode. Produktion *Ben, Locke, Sayid, und Sun erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. *In the American broadcast of the episode, the Lost intertitle was suddenly placed among stars, with a Starship Enterprise soaring through the "O" in Lost as part of a promotion for J.J. Abrams' new film Star Trek. startrek.gif *The reveal that it was Charles Widmore who staged the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 was also given the previous week in the recap episode . Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * In the continuation of the scene from in which Daniel reacts to the news of the faked Oceanic Flight 815 crash, Daniel's hair is shoulder-length, whereas in the old scenes from season 4, he has short hair. * The orange oil filter seen in the Motorpool during the shootout is an aftermarket Fram filter with SureGrip. In 1977, Fram filters were orange with black print and did not receive the additional SureGrip feature until the early 2000's. * Graduation ceremonies at Oxford University take place at the Sheldonian Theatre. This is not what was pictured in the background after Daniel graduated. * Daniel says he is the youngest doctor to graduate from Oxford, but a 13-year old girl graduated from Oxford with a PhD in 1989. **Daniel's graduation may have occurred before 1989. He appears to be ~40 in 2004. Wiederkehrende Themen * Young Daniel counts 864 beats of the metronome since he started playing the song on the piano, which is 8 times 108 * Eloise believes firmly in predestination, while Daniel realises he has free will and that he can change destiny. quervw|Schicksal gegen freier Wille}} * While Eloise led Penny to believe that Desmond wasn't going to live, a nurse reports that Desmond is fine and in the recovery room * Faraday has a tough relationship with his mother. * Charles Widmore is Daniel Faraday's father. * Both Eloise Hawking and Charles Widmore deceive Faraday into going to the Island. * Eloise reveals that she knew Daniel was going to die on the Island. quervw|Time}} * Phil is trapped in the closet. * Sawyer calls Daniel "'Twitchy" and "H.G. Wells". He also calls Kate "Freckles"" again and Jack's group he calls "Yahoos" Handlungsstranganalyse *Daniel Faraday ist der Sohn von Charles Widmore. Dies macht ihn Penelope Widmore's Halbbruder, Desmond Hume's Schwager und Charlie Hume's Onkel. *Die Überlebenden teilen sich erneut in zwei Gruppen auf: eine um Sawyer, die andere um Daniel . Kulturelle Referenzen *'H.G. Wells': Sawyer vergleicht Daniel mit H.G. Wells, einem bekannten Science- Fiction- Autor. Bekannt wurde er durch The Invisible Man, The Time Machine und The Shape of Things to Come. *'Pound cake' Sawyer sarcasticly invites Daniel for pound cake and punch. A traditional American pound cake containa one pound each of flour, butter, eggs, and sugar. The recipe is quite popular in Southern states of the USA and is usually a staple at picnics and potlucks. *'WIRED Magazine' Widmore moves over a copy of a WIRED Magazine to sit on Faraday's couch. JJ Abrams guest-edited a recent edition of Wired, issue 17-05. *''Happy Days: Hurley mentions Fonzie, a character in this television sitcom that originally aired from 1974 to 1984. The show presents an idealized vision of life in 1950s America. *'Chernobyl: Daniel mentions Chernobyl. The 1986 Chernobyl disaster was a nuclear reactor accident at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Ukraine, then part of the Soviet Union. It is considered to be the worst nuclear power plant disaster in history. *Slaughterhouse-Five''': Daniel crying at the television is reminiscent of Billy Pilgrim's memory loss and random tears in Slaughterhouse-Five. Daniel uses Miles in an attempt to convince Dr. Chang he is from the future, similar to Billy Pilgram using Montana Wildhack to convince his daughter he had been to the future/Tralfamadore. Literarische Methoden *Widmore und Hawking geben beide vor, Daniel wird durch die Insel "geheilt" werden, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass er dort sterben wird. *Faraday wird von der selben Person umgebracht, die ihm das Leben geschenkt hat - seine Mutter. *Faraday glaubt, dass er eine Variable ist und die Vergangenheit ändern kann. Als er jedoch erkennt, dass seine Mutter wusste was mit ihm passiert, wird er zur Konstante. Querverweise *Faraday explains that the "Incident room" had concrete poured on it like Chernobyl. *Faraday weint als er das Wrack von Oceanic- Flug 815 im Fernsehen sieht. *Die junge Charlotte sagt zu Faraday, dass sie keine Schokolade vor dem Abendbrot essen soll. Bevor sie stirbt waren das ihre letzten Worte. *Faraday bemerkt das er ein Gedächtnisproblem hat. *Widmore gibt zu, das Wrack von Oceanic- Flug 815 inszeniert zu haben. *Faraday references the other Ellie being Eloise Hawking. *Faraday hat eine Kopie des Fotos der "Neue- Rekruten- Party" von 1977 bei sich, worauf Hurley, Jack, und Kate zu sehen sind. *Desmond wird aufgrund der Schusswunde durch Ben ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. * Daniel travels down to the Orchid to investigate the problem caused by the drilling near the wheel chamber and bumps into Pierre Chang. * Eloise schenkt Daniel sein Notizbuch als Abschlussgeschenk. Offene Fragen * Warum war sich Richard sicher, dass Daniel nur geblufft hat? * Was ist der Grund das Eloise Hawking und Charles Widmore nicht mehr zusammen sind? * Warum hat Eloise Desmond wirklich besucht? **Warum hat sie zu Penny gesagt das es ihr Leid tut ihn verloren zu haben? * Warum hat Daniel nicht den selben Nachnamen wie seine Mutter? * Warum hat er einen amerikanischen statt einem britischen Akzent? *Ist er wirklich tot? * Warum hat Richard Daniel angelogen und behauptet Eloise Hawking wäre nicht im Lager?